


scarlet promise

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Is this even angst, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Reincarnation, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Slight Violence, War, even though i'm pretty sure everyone in the palace knows, i havent written in ages bear with me, prince - Freeform, prince!seonghwa, royal guard!san, sanhwa scares the shit out of a maid lmao, wooyoung appears for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: "your highness, don't you think the weather outside is wonderful?" the familiar voice interrupts his reading session. with a soft smile, he looks out the window of the palace's library. the weather was indeed beautiful."not as beautiful as you, though," seonghwa grinned, a hint of teasing in his tone."that was supposed to be my line." san grumbled, leaning on the huge oak doors of the library.seonghwa chuckled at his lover's actions, closing his book and making a bee-line to the younger. "too bad," he smirked, kissing the latter's nose.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	scarlet promise

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written so💀💀 this is not going to be that good but it's a start snsksks 
> 
> inspired by takahiro obata's song, isabella's lullaby.

seonghwa was twelve when he first met choi san, the boy a year younger than him, but somehow, seemingly a lot more mature— and very quiet too.

"nice to meet you! i'm park seonghwa!" he had grinned, excitedly trudging towards the shorter male. san had stared at him with those soulless eyes of his, cold but charming in a way, and bowed a whole ninety degrees. 

"use your words, boy," the old man beside him shoved him, the latter stumbling a little. seonghwa, definitely not amused by the scene, was going to yell at him but was interrupted by san clearing his throat, fixing his stance, "it is a pleasure to meet you too, your highness. my name is choi san."

"my son," the king started, "he is going to be working as your..." he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find the right words. "my friend!" seonghwa grinned, excitedly tugging at san's hands.

san stared at him wide-eyed, trying to pry off the prince's death grip. the king laughed, the sound echoing through the huge room, "yes, he could be a friend. san here is going to be your guard."

seonghwa tilted his head. "this little boy?" he questioned innocently. san almost, almost, scoffed at the prince's words but he knew his place. the old man beside him chuckled, "he may be small but he's a fighter, your highness. one of the best, and still growing."

seonghwa ooh-ed, fascination evident in his bright blue eyes. "that's so cool, sannie!" he grinned. "thank you, your highness."

seonghwa frowned at the formality, "we're friends now, don't call me that! call me seonghwa!" san furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty, eyes flicking towards his (now ex) boss and the king. the latter simply smiled warmly at him, as if he was telling him that it was fine.

"okay then.. seonghwa." san cringed internally at the word, foreign to his tongue, feeling like it was forbidden. seonghwa smiled wider at his words, hugging the younger. "from now on, we're best friends!"

best friends. that was what they were to seonghwa. the prince, that was what seonghwa was to san.

— 

seonghwa was fourteen when he remembered san was supposed to be his guard, not his butler-slash-bestie. it was the first time seonghwa had seen san doing his job right in front of him. usually it would be quiet business behind his back.

it was a beautiful night, full moon shining brightly, illuminating the palace with an angelic glow. 

it would have been the perfect ambience to seonghwa, the perfect night to stargaze, if it wasn't for the masked man on top of him, sharp dagger pointed directly at the side of his neck.

his breath hitched, fear swimming in his azure orbs as he tried to hold in a scream.

"keep quiet, little prince, or else—" 

his words were cut off as a dagger went flying to his direction, piercing directly through his heart as his eyes rolled back. he fell back with a thud, the dagger on his grip falling carelessly to the floor.

seonghwa's breathing went quick, the scene too overwhelming for him as he stared at san. the boy's hair was messy, cuts on his face, one huge one just by his left cheek, his clothes were tainted by scarlet, either his own or others, seonghwa was worried nonetheless.

pulling out the dagger from the man's chest, san made sure the man was lifeless as he wiped the blood on his shirt. sheathing it back, he immediately went over to the prince, a worried look on his face.

"hwa, are you okay?" he softly cups the older's face with his right hand, charcoal orbs roaming on his face in search of any signs of wounds. "calm down, prince, slow breaths." he rubbed comforting circles on his back, the prince leaning into san's touch as he sniffles.

"s-sannie, i was so scared." his lips trembled. "you're okay, i'm here." san softly wipes the stray tears falling down with his thumb.

"are you okay?" seonghwa asked, worry painted all over his face. san simply shrugged him off, "i'm fine, hwa." 

seonghwa glared at the younger, the latter sighing in defeat. "i'm really fine, hwahwa. just a few cuts."

seonghwa sighs, now his turn to cup the younger's face, tilting it slightly to see the wounds. with a pout, he stares at san, "don't get hurt."

san chuckled at the silly comment, "i fight, seonghwa, it's impossible not to get hurt."

seonghwa frowns, obviously displeased. "royal order. no getting hurt."

san was at a loss for words, did park seonghwa really just pulled his royalty card on him. the prince smiled at him triumphantly as he sighed for the second time that night. he did.

that night, san scribbled onto his little journal, keeping it locked on his drawer when he was finished.

'no getting hurt or hwa will kill me.'

— 

seventeen. if people were to meet seonghwa at the age of seventeen, they wouldn't believe he was the same bubbly boy he was before.

seonghwa grew up a fine man, his cheerful and loud character shifting to a calmer one.

"your highness, don't you think the weather outside is beautiful?" the familiar voice interrupts his reading session. with a soft smile, he looks out the window of the palace's library. the weather was indeed beautiful.

"not as beautiful as you, though," seonghwa grinned, a hint of teasing in his tone. 

"that was supposed to be my line." san grumbled, leaning on the huge oak doors of the library.

seonghwa chuckled at his lover's actions, closing his book and making a bee-line to the younger. "too bad," he smirked, kissing the latter's nose.

"hwahwa!" san whisper-yelled, "don't do that! what if someone sees!"

seonghwa simply grinned at san, "then they see." he leaned in to peck his lips, a cheeky grin on his face.

a clatter interrupted them as they snapped their heads towards the sound. a young maid, probably new based from the fact that both males didn't recognise her, stood a few feet away from them, tray on the floor as she stared at them wide-eyed. "i-i'm sorry. i didn't see anything."

"don't move." seonghwa ordered, voice stern and commanding. the maid squeaked, figire trembling under the intense stares of the two males.

"you didn't see anything." seonghwa reminded her. she furiously nods her head. "one word and," the prince smiles, "you're dead."

as if to add fuel to the fire, san unsheathes his dagger, playing with it.

when the maid finally runs away, leg wobbly, san glares at the older.

"then they see." he mimicked the prince, very much mockingly, "bullshit. you scared the poor girl so much."

seonghwa pouted, "hey! if i didn't threaten her she'll go around gossiping! also, you scared her too!"

san pretended not to hear him, trailing towards the training grounds, a small smile on his face as he heard seonghwa cursing under his breath.

if people were to meet fourteen and seventeen year old park seonghwa, they would not believe they were the same person. but to choi san, park seonghwa was still park seonghwa. he was still the same hwahwa he met years ago.

— 

twenty one.

seonghwa was twenty one when choi san broke his promise.

seonghwa was twenty one when his kingdom went to war.

"your back!" the prince immediately turned around at san's warning, stabbing the enemy with his sword skillfully as he let out a short breath.

"thank y-" seonghwa's eyes widened, his words stopping.

"p-protect the prince," san cried out, hoping the nearest guards caught his words, falling onto his knees.

before seonghwa could run to his lover, someone had stabbed him by the shoulder, a grunt leaving his mouth as he clutched the wound. 

turning back quickly to finish the enemy off, he realised wooyoung — one of his soldiers, had done the deed.

"go, your highness." he smiled at him, tears streaming down his face, "i'll watch your back."

when he looks at san again, the world slowed. the noise died down, replaced by faint buzzing as he stared at his lover's eyes.

san was on the ground, blood pooling everywhere around him, a huge wound by his chest.

"s-sannie," he choked out, running to his lover. crouching down, he gently cups his face, hugging san's small frame. "n-no, no, no, no, please. sannie, p-please."

"s-sorry, your highness. i don't think i'll make it," san whispered out, bloody hand weakly reaching out to hold the prince's. 

"shut up." seonghwa cried out, gripping his hand tightly. 

"i love you, hwa." san smiled, "maybe we weren't meant to be in this life."

"shut up-" "s-say it back." san cuts the prince off. the latter sobs, his hands shaking as he kissed his lover's.

"i love you too, sannie."

and with one last smile, the voices comes back, the world picking up it's pace again, but it was no longer vibrant of colour. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS-" he could hear the faint scream of one of his soldiers.

the last thing the prince could see was crimson, and san's face as he falls to a slumber as well.

seonghwa was twenty one when he lost choi san. but he was twenty one too, when the kingdom lost it's prince.

— 

"this is my son, park seonghwa."

seonghwa nods slightly, acknowledging the male in front of him. he had black hair, red streaks on it, sharp features and orbs so black they seemed to suck him in when he stares at it.

he definitely wasn't welcoming the other. who would be? he was nineteen for god's sake, he didn't need a guy, who definitely looked younger than him, to follow him everywhere. he knew how to protect himself, but his father had closed his ears to his complains.

'perks of having a mob boss for a father.' wooyoung had laughed at him.

his father nudged him with a glare. seonghwa sighed, clearing his throat. he reached out a hand, a forced smile making it's way to his face, "nice to meet you, i'm park seonghwa."

the male stared at the hand, and then back to his face. seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows, slightly offended. he was about to retract his hand when the male grabs it, almost too tightly.

with a bright grin, contrasting to his intimidating vibe, he shakes their hands, "nice to meet you! i'm choi san!"

seonghwa was baffled at the sudden energy, his breath hitching as he took a closer look on san. oh god, dimples.

san let's go of his hand when his phone rings, excusing himself to pick up the call.

seonghwa stares at his palm, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"how do you like him?" his father asked him. seonghwa continues staring at his palm, his heart doing strange flips as he recalls the warmth from a few seconds ago.

okay, maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought this was going to be.


End file.
